yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17 Episode 17: A Befitting Punishment
'Participates' *Sian Tetsu *Akuma Tetsu *Akira Tetsu *Tomoko Tetsu These Events occur Several Day after the Destruction of New Coney Island Tomoko’s anger was evident to all those in the Tetsu house as she moved through the living room of the house screaming with her hands resting on the back of her full figured hips, “Just what the fuck were you thinking Sian challenging someone that you knew damn well that you couldn’t have possibly stood a chance at beating!! I thought I taught you better than that, you could’ve gotten yourself killed?!” The 16yr looked up at her Mother her lips locked in a dead case of silence but her face obviously showing that she was becoming rather annoyed at being blamed for getting her brother hurt to which Tomoko saw just as plain as day while fighting the urge to slap the shit outta her daughter. “Well I didn’t Mom so can we please let it go.” Sian finally says trying her hardest to keep her temper and tongue in check atm. Glancing occasionally back at her father who was behind them on the couch sprawled out completely trying to pretend he was taking a nap for some kind of moral support or a way of this mess but to no avail as both women knew full well he was listening to the whole thing the nature of this entire matter actually intriguing him for a change since something or someone that was in the park caused his daughter to up and use her powers all of a sudden. “Let it go? Sian you don’t seem to get the situation you put both yourself AND your brother in?” Tomoko harps back as Sian got up from her seat letting off a dramatic sight rolling her lunar blue eyes while preparing to leave the room to head upstairs where she’d been grounded to for past 3 days since the amusement park incident. “Just where the hell do you think you’re going? I don't remember telling you that you could leave.” “To my room, is that too a problem after all I am on punishment aren’t I?” continues to walk away from her mother without so much as looking back. “Don’t you walk away from me Sian Aiko Tetsu when I’m talking to you.” “Tch and why not? The only reason you’re pitching such a bitch at me is because you lost your precious little amusement park, it’s the only thing is this little jab gab session you really give a fuck about.” The teenager hissed back waving her left had over the currents of the air within the room with drama that only teenaged girl could possess. This immediate struck a nerve with the 34yr old mother causing her snap, “Funny I could give a damn less about that scrap heap that was scorched to ground it can be rebuilt and made again, you cannot nor can your brother. And if you must know Miss. Smartass what I care about in right in front of me now about to get a beat down.” Tomoko exclaimed snatching the girl by the back of her shirt trying her best to throw the little ingrate into nearest inanimate object hopefully a wall. Sian couldn’t believe just what the hell had happen once she let her mouth fire off at her Mom, at best the most she could do was fly back into the chair her arms and leg flailing in the air as she tried desperately catch herself before she was hit in the gut by a nearby arm of a love seat her eyes looking up at her mother in shock. At the point Akuma sat up from where his lay quickly motioning himself to feet he reaches out to grab his wife’s hands to keep her from pummeling the girl into submission as his eyes catch sight of her snatching Sian by the tail end of her shirt as if she were one of the thugs that served in her clan and thrown her back as hard as possible in the direction of what should have been the wall but do to all of her flailing it ended up being the arm of two seater sofa like some kind of of lifeless rag doll. He’d lower his neck down placing his lips next to her ear whispering to her low enough to where even Sian wouldn’t hear “Moko that enough.” His massive arms wrapping themselves about her small frame as his own towered over her doing what he knew was best to calm his woman down as it was causing issues in other places. Tomoko shook her head adamantly to Akuma’s words as if to say ‘Hell naw fuck that’ before uttering to the scared girl who had never known her mother to once strike her let alone throw her before across a room before, “I built that park for you and your brother, to enjoy and have fun in once we came back to Kasaihana true enough but for you to sit here and to disrespect me by saying that I value it over you and Akira’s lives now that takes some brass.” Her mother tells her with a diabolical smirk on her own beautiful face as she snuggled closer into the child’s father trying her best to get what needed to be said. “But since you’re so gawd damn grown tell you ya what, Pack your shit! When the last bell at that school rings to announce the start of Winter Break you are going to the Alps to train with your Great Grandfather and Grandmother Shizumi!” To Sian that smirk was a sign that shit had just up and got very real in the eyes of the young girl as Moko turned back to her straight ready to rumble in the absolute worst way imaginable to announce her punishment and almost immediately her heart dropped. “Wait…what…you can’t do that! Lala and I made plans to go see….” “I don’t give a fuck about your plans, you should have thought about that before you stood here and let your ass switch places with your head, and I’m not done by a long shot either when you get back which will prolly not be until after New Year’s you WILL train with me, your father, your Uncle Ryan, and Godmother, all of us at the same time.” “But that’s not far you know that’s complete suicide!!” Sian screeched realizing just what in the hell she let loose by saying whatever was on her mind first without thinking to her Mother looking to her Dad for some sign of help in the situation but Akuma didn’t budge on the matter not really wanting to take sides against either of his two favorite women as tears began to run down the teenager’s face. “Pfft life's not fair, you’ll get over it now go back upstairs to your room.” Tomoko tells her still leering at the girl as if she were a stranger rather that the sweet little girl she gave birth to 16yrs ago. “Yes ma’am.” Was all Sian could say through her tears getting up from her seat once again, heading for the stairs that lead to the second floor on the home while her parents remained downstairs. Akuma sighed “Babe don’t think that was a bit harsh…I mean your mother’s for the entire holiday season common at least let her come home for Christmas or something, can nobody can stand being with that bitch for two mins let alone three whole damn weeks.” Tomoko knew Akuma had a point there Shizumi Sonade was in fact an insufferable woman and even worst role model/person to have her daughter be around due to how she always placed Sian up on pedestal while grinding her eldest child into the dirt, something she knew that Akira would never get over. In fact Tomoko was still waiting to see to what end had the bitch destroyed her son so she could whoop her ass too. “Alright you win love, she can come home for Christmas and I’ll think about New Year’s Eve, but the rest still stands” “Cool, now erm come here wit your fine self.” Her husband tells her placing both of his massive palms over her waist, clasping them tightly before hurtling Tomoko up into the air and over his right shoulders running off in the direction pass the kitchen that lead to the basement. Moko couldn’t help but give him a blank ass look as she was thrown over his shoulders like caveman would his woman then carried off downstairs some where. Sian who was still on the stairs had managed to hear everything that was said between her parents almost moved to cry a bit more when she heard her Dad talk her Mom outta making her stay for the entire break. “Thanks Dad” was all she said finally making her ascent up them just in time to see the looming 5’10 figure that was he brother standing there at the top of the steps. Apparently he too had heard everything as well. Sian didn’t say anything completely her walk upstairs before attempting to pass him only to be caught by her brother’s embrace which surprised so much that it took her while to return it back before, “Thanks Kira, at least you understand.” “Yea yea but why didn’t you just tell them the truth would’ve spared your ass the torment your about to go through in another 2 months any how.” Akira asks grinning at her. “Cause I know Dad would’ve freaked out and Mom was right I do need to see Shizumi-Obaasan my powers are a bit outta whack and I've put off training them for far too long. Its time I learned how to use them properly along with my head too.” Was all she said heading pass him in the direction of her own room. Category:Ark 17